


Welcome Home

by AntiSocial1413



Category: Gøøns (Podcast)
Genre: Choking, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kneeling, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29282286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiSocial1413/pseuds/AntiSocial1413
Summary: McNasty comes home and is greeted with... a certain someone kneeling on his floor.
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/Matt | BlargMyShnoople/McNasty/Dallas Young
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Welcome Home

McNasty’s breath hitches in his throat as soon as he passes the threshold into his home and is greeted with one of the hottest things he’s ever seen. Dooo is on his knees in the living room, Soup in front of him holding his chin up between his thumb and index finger, Blarg walking around him with a panther-like energy about him.

"Darling!”, Blarg sings, “you're home just in time to use your toy.”Blarg is staring Dooo down when he says it, waiting for and basking in the faint whimper it elicits. 

McNasty tosses down his bags and takes two long strides to settle himself in front of Dooo, leering down at him. Dooo looks up at him through the veil of his thick eyelashes, cheeks dusted with a soft pink hue that McNasty wants to make sure becomes a full, tear-streaked red flush.

Soup grins and steps aside easily, letting McNasty replace the hand on Dooo's chin with his own, wrapping the other tightly into his hair, pulling tight enough to make Dooo whimper. McNasty pulls his head back and his thick, wet eyelashes flutter. Dooo, still fully clothed, squirms in place under his gaze. 

Blarg squats down next to him, evaluating him in an almost predatory manner. He hikes Dooo’s criminally well fitting shirt up, making sure to teasingly brush his calloused fingertips against his ribs, caressing his pale chest, lightly running over his nipples, before peeling it off his toned body. He drinks in the sight of old hickeys that will most certainly be replaced tonight.

Dooo can feel Soup behind him, still staring at him, but all he can focus on is McNasty, yanking his head back, tracing his thumb over his jawline, his wet bottom lip. He barely notices the hands running over his chest, but for the flash of arousal that bursts through him when Matt traces delicately, teasingly over his nipples

Dooo’s hips jerk forward slightly, his blush increasing in hot embarrassment at being so easily stimulated. McNasty places a large hand on the side of his neck and drags Dooo up from his knees. Blarg caresses his every curve the entire time, and watches as Soup walks up behind Dooo, cupping the small of his back, long, tanned fingers splaying across the pale skin. Dooo shivers slightly at the contrast of Dallas's warm palm against his bare skin in comparison to the nippy air of the living room.

Dooo allows himself to be led - almost dragged, given how uncoordinated he is at the moment - to the bedroom. He falls to his knees at the side of their king bed without being told, and Mcnasty’s low growl can be heard from behind him. Like a wild animal just waiting to ravage Dooo, aroused from how perfectly obedient he is in this state. 

Matt sits purposefully in front of Dooo on the bed, legs straddling his slender body, and stares at him. Feeling his gaze burning into the top of his head, Dooo raises his head to see Matt, green eyes piercing into his very soul, mouth set in a line.  
Dooo whimpers, subconsciously spreading his thighs further apart on the floor at the look on Matt's face. 

Upon seeing and hearing Dooo’s reaction, Matt’s lips quirk up into a warm, lopsided grin. One of his eyebrows twitches up for a moment, seemingly pleased with the effect he had on the talented musician.

Matt kept eye contact, wrapping his hand around his throat, squeezing carefully. All of them watch Dooo's posture go limp, eyelids fluttering. Matt can hear the positively feral intake of breath from Dallas behind him. 

Dooo’s head goes hazy, and can feel his breath get caught in his throat as he forgets everything except Matt’s hand on him. He wants to ask him something; for what he’s not sure, but he’s left literally speechless with those bejeweled fingers wrapped around the pale column of his neck.

McNasty advances forward, something raw and unchained gleaming in his eyes. He sits next to Matt, grabs his chin, and kisses him. 

Blarg isn’t exactly expecting it, seeing Dooo’s glassy-eyed reaction makes him smirk and plunge his tongue into McNasty’s mouth. He tastes faintly of mint toothpaste, and McNasty whimpers when Matt licks against his teeth.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliff hanger, but I thought I should start small. This was my first published fic, which was so wonderful co-written and supported by @thespottedowl, so please let me know if I should continue it, any help is appreciated!


End file.
